


i'd like to hang out with you (my whole life)

by notsosweetsugar



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, domestic skyeward (probably), just for everybody to calm their nerves before grant ward comes back on tuesday, stay stay stay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsosweetsugar/pseuds/notsosweetsugar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>i'm pretty sure we almost broke up last night</em>
  <br/>
  <em>i threw my phone across the room at you</em>
</p>
<p>Grant and Skye are dating for eleven months now.<br/>(inspired by taylor swift's<em>stay stay stay</em>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'd like to hang out with you (my whole life)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little, fluffy drabble for everybody to calm their nerves before Grant Ward comes back on Tuesday. I apologize for mistakes.

 

So, there it is – the fight. I'm lying in my bed, thinking about how close it was for us to break up. Yet, Grant's still here, next to me, sleeping peacefully.

When you look at it, I still should be mad – our last night fight was kind of a big thing. Well, at least for me, since I'm pretty sure he was about to laugh. But I was so pissed that I threw my phone across the room. At him.

It hit his stomach before he was able to catch it. Well, thank God he did catch it – I'm not sure if I could afford a new phone right now.

It takes almost half an hour for me to finally fall asleep. And when I do, I dream about Grant, about his warm smile and his not-funny jokes, about him being overprotective and so happy when we're together.

And when I am finally awake at eight in the morning, I come to this conclusion – I love him. It's not like we never exchanged this words before – we did, more than once. It's just now I realise, that I can't quite live without him. He's without a doubt _this_ guy.

I mean, who else is going to love me when I get mad (and still think it's funny)? Or, who is going to carry my groceries without moaning about it?

So, I make breakfast, and when he finally enters the kitchen, still kind of sleepy, wearing only boxers, I give him one of my warmest smiles.

„I think we should talk. About last night,” I say. I once read that you should never leave the fight unresolved. He just nods and disappears before I have a chance to add something.

Him leaving is confusing, but more confusing is when he comes back. Wearing a football helmet.

„Okay, let's talk,” he says with his smirk. I feel like it's time to throw a cloth at him, but I'm not doing it.

„Okay, so...” I start. But suddenly everything I wanted to say just slips my mind. My head is blank. I'm talking anyway. „I'm sorry. I know that I am unbearable, but the thing is- I love you. Like, I love you so much. And I- You're probably the greatest thing that ever happened to me. I like everything about you. I like the fact that you laugh when I get mad, although it's quite annoying. I like that you carry my groceries, I like that you're always so overprotective when it comes to me. Thanks to you, I am almost always laughing. And I think I love you because you have given me no choice. I- I just like hanging out with you. And that I kind of want to hang out with you... my whole life.”

So, his face is just hilarious. He's both happy and suprised. It takes almost a minute for him to finally speak up.

„Are you proposing?” he asks with a smirk.

Well...

„You can say that,” I say, suddenly scared. „So... Please, stay?”

„Skye,” there's no smile anymore, just a serious look on his face. That makes me even more scared, like I'm about to freak out. Maybe it's too soon? But we're dating for eleven moths now. „I memorized you. I know all your fears, your hopes, your dreams. I know that your previous boyfriends weren't excatly what you wanted them to be. And I'm flattered that you think I am, since-” he stops for a second and chuckles. „I think it's pretty unfortunate you decided to propose to me, since I have an engagement ring hidden in my drawer for a week now”.

And in this moment, I feel only happiness. Before I can even realise what's going on, he opens the drawer and pulls out a little, red box.

And I'm just so happy.

So happy, that I said _stay._

So happy, that he stayed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> **and then they probably bang**
> 
> you can conntact me via [tumblr](http://trustward.tumblr.com)


End file.
